A Second Chance At Childhood
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Beginning. Two years after being adopted by Belle and Adam, Mal is about to start school. Up until now the royal family have managed to keep Mal out of the spot light that comes with being Crowned Princess of Auradon. Now, at almost five years old, can she handle to pressure of being royal and the pressure of people expecting her to behave perfectly?
1. Heading To School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants nor the characters. Only any additional characters I add in and the plot for this story.**

The past two years had gone by far to fast for the royal family as Belle, Adam, Ben and Mal sat in the limo taking Mal to her first day of school. Belle and Adam had made Mal's new childhood the best they possible could. Being royal meant they had a rather large, almost endless bank account and had always provided the best for their little girl. Sure Mal wasn't theirs biologically but that didn't matter to them. As far as they were concerned Mal was their baby girl and as their baby girl Mal wanted for nothing. She wasn't spoilt, far from it but she was treated like the Princess she had become. The couple loved buying their two children things and could easily recall everything that has happened over the last two years. They had tried to keep Mal out of the lime light that being Princess brought as much as possible but neither could believe their little girl was starting their first day of school. Belle and Adam could no longer shield their baby from the pressures of being a royal and it made them extremely nervous.

Ben for his part was trying to keep calm but internally was failing miserably. Today would be the longest he or his parents have been away from Mal since Maleficent had kidnapped her. Sure after a little while Mal had grown out of her dependency on them but Ben suddenly felt like he would fail her. Like something would happen to her and he wouldn't be there for her meaning her would break his promise. After sentencing Chad and Maleficent, Ben had promised his sister he would always protect her. How could he do that when she was at school?

The 18 year old king shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. He knew Mal would be safe. She was attending the school where not only was Lonnie training as a Teachers Assistant but Jane was surprisingly Headmistress. How the younger girl had managed to complete two teaching qualifications before they had graduated High School he didn't know but he knew Mal would at least be safe here so he didn't care how it had happened. His sister wouldn't be alone and that was the main thing to him. But he also felt incredibly guilty. It was his fault Mal was having to attend regular school instead of being home schooled. He had told his parents he was considering abdicating his throne and letting Mal rule if she wished meaning she had to go to school and get to know people in case Ben did follow through with it. He had agreed to think about it and he would have to wait until Mal was 16 anyway but he was becoming ill from the pressure of running the Kingdom. He then wondered if Mal would cope any better with it though. Ben knew he would have to think long and hard about it and was fully prepared to do so but until he reached a decision one way or another Mal had to go to school like a normal kid and be around the people. The king had to wonder though, could he really put this new pressure on little Mal?

For Mal they had been the best years of her life, although she couldn't remember anything from before she was turned back into a toddler. She had been able to run around, play and just be a normal little girl. Thanks to some private lessons with Fairy Godmother Mal had managed to keep the accidental magic to a minimum but still occasionally dropped food on her big brother's head. Sure she was crowned Princess of Auradon but she hadn't felt any of the pressure from that, until today. The little girl knew she would have to be on her best behaviour today as she was attending her first school.

She was a little nervous at being away from her family for the entire day but was excited to be around other kids. Plus here she could learn about the kingdom and it's history. She had always loved reading and here she could do more. The little girl just hoped she fit in. She had this weird feeling she wouldn't fit into the school and wouldn't make any friends. Ben had told her this was ridiculous but she didn't believe him.

Ben however was right. Everyone who met his little sister fell in love with her, with two exceptions. The teen king became lost in thought as he remembered when Chad had come back from his sentence at the isle. He had been different but the experience only made him hate the VK's more. Which was the opposite of what Ben had wanted. The young king had at least hoped Chad would gain a little respect for the VK's for how they lived but his hatred only grew. Then there was Queen Leah. She had just hated Mal from the start because of Maleficent. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mal had next to no idea who Maleficent was. To Leah Mal will always be Maleficent's daughter and she will always hate the little girl for it.

Ben was brought from his thoughts when he heard his little sister shout. "Benny! Come on!" She shouted from her place next to him. She was standing just outside the door, a hand on her hip waiting rather impatiently for him to get out of the car. Chuckling Ben slid out of the car and scooped up his little sister.

"Alright little miss bossy boots." He joked with her as he followed his parents lead to what will be Mal's classroom for the next year. He held her close and hugged her, not wanted her to go but knowing he had to soon. "Love you, Mal."

"Ben?" A little voice whispered to him. Instinctively he leaned a little closer to her so he could hear her. "I be safe here?" She asked. While Mal had gotten over her dependency on the family the mental scars from her abduction still haunted her.

The young king sighed lightly before looking at his baby sister. "Of course you will. You know auntie Jane runs this school right?" He asked her and smiled when she shook her head. "Well she does and I know she will keep and eye on you and keep you safe. Auntie Lonnie also works here. You will be perfectly safe. I promise." Ben explained to the girl in his arms. He watched as Mal's face grew excited at seeing two of her auntie's today. Them two along with Evie, Jay, Carlos and surprisingly Audrey had become constant people in the little girls life and as such she had given them auntie and uncle titles.

He noticed they had stopped at an open door and after Mal hugged her parents and brother again, with the two adults reassuring her she will be okay, she bounced into the classroom. The three royals watched her for a few minutes making sure she would settle okay before sighing and turning to leave. Belle was torn about leaving her baby girl but knew it would have to happen eventually. She just hoped it was the right thing to do.

 **Author's Note: So that's the first chapter of the sequel guys. I hope you like it so far. I know not a lot happens but I wanted to kinda establish what has happened in the gap between the last story and this one. If there's anything you would like to see happen let me know. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Mal's First School Bully

Mal loved school. It was as simple as that. She loved learning and reading, plus being out of the castle wasn't all that bad to the girl either. She had seen both her aunt Jane and Lonnie briefly during recess but there was one thing bothering the girl. The looks some of the other children were giving her. She could tell they didn't like her being there and while she knew why (Belle had told her about Maleficent being her mother last year) she just understand why they were treating her like this. She was raised but the royal family. She was good. But those few children in her class didn't seem to understand that or they simply didn't care.

As the bell rang Mal's teacher dismissed the class and she headed out to the hook that her coat and packed lunch was on. The young princess gathered her things and headed outside. She didn't want to be near all the other student as she ate. Besides everyone else was loud and her mom had but a book in with her lunch that she wanted to read. With that thought in mind she reached outside and went to sit on one of the picnic benches.

Opening her lunch bag the purple haired princess pulled out her book along with her sandwich and a bag of strawberries. As she began nibbling on her food she read her book and after a few minutes she was completely immersed in it. She didn't even notice the other children beginning to filter outside as they finished their lunches.

What Mal didn't see was the trio of older children walking towards her, clearly not very happy. Everyone else on the playground noticed though and they all knew it wouldn't end well. They knew all to well what happened then the trio had you in there sights and while they were all happy it wasn't directed at them, they worried about her the young princess would take it. Before long the three older children appeared behind the purple haired girl but she didn't noticed, while she had finished her food she was still reading her book and oblivious to the anger behind her.

Until the 'leader' of the trio cleared his throat. This sound snapped Mal from the written world she had been in and brought her back to the present. She slowly turned to find the three staring down at her. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. She had no idea why they looked mad but was thankful her speak was advanced for her age. She could communicate a lot better because of it.

"What do you think your doing here?" The boy in the middle snapped, causing the young princess to flinch slightly.

"Sorry. Is this your seat?" She questioned the boy. It was the only reason she could think of as to why she would be asked that question. He looked familiar but the purple haired girl simply couldn't place him. She was positive she didn't know him, nor had she seen him before but his face was so familiar.

The boy actually sneered at her. "Not why are you in that seat, why are you in this school, stupid." He said. Mal couldn't help but be shocked with the way he was speaking to her. No one had ever spoken to her like that, never her parents, brother or other family not even Maleficent when she had kidnapped the young girl. She just didn't understand why he was being like this. It was only her first day here and yet it seemed she was already not wanted.

"My mommy and daddy said I had to come." Mal said, explaining why she was there the best she knew. She obviously didn't know that the decision behind her having to attend the school was because Ben was considering abdicating the throne once she was of age to take his place.

"They're not really your parents." The boy stated. "My big brother and dad said you shouldn't even be in Auradon let alone be part of the royal family." Mal couldn't help but tear up at that. She didn't know why he was saying such awful things and she didn't want to. All Mal wanted him to do was just leave her alone but it didn't luck like that was going to happen anytime soon. The young princess couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face, unable to hold them back anymore. She heard the boy laughing at her as she cried. "Seriously thought, do everyone a favor and just leave." Tears began to flow freely down the purple haired girls face and she held her books close to her chest.

"What is going on here!?" A familiar voice shouted to the children. Mal turned her head and through her tears she could just make out it was her Aunt Jane who was coming over to them. The princess couldn't help but hope she would put a stop to this. Jane felt her heart break a little as the sight of Mal so upset. As she got near the group she turned to face the trio. She knew Mal quite well and even as a child she wouldn't cry without a reason. "Christopher Charming, I asked you a question." The young headmistress stated, keeping her eyes on the boy in question. Jane hated that she had to be so strict with the kids but that's the way it had to be. She had finished two teaching courses and a child development course while at Auradon Prep so when she graduated she could head straight int o teaching.

"Nothing." Chris stated, hoping he would get away with the lie. Jane looked back at Mal and saw she was in no state to answer her questions so she looked around at the crowd which had formed around her four students.

"Tara!" Jane called out the the girl. Tara is the daughter of Tarzan and Jane. She's a year older then Mal and would happily tell her the truth about what had happened. The brunette girl walked towards the young headmistress and stopped next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?" Jane asked her. The fairy watched as Chris glared in Tara's direction but the girl just ignored him.

"He walked over to Mal and started saying lots of mean things to her. She didn't do anything wrong, honest." Tara told the headmistress.

Jane smiled down at the girl kindly. "What did he say to Mal?" She asked but was confused when the young girl beckoned her to come closer. The headmistress knelt next to Tara as the young girl lent forward and whispered in her ear what had been said, word for word. Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mal was five and was still being bullied for who her biological mother was. It just wasn't right and now she knew why Tara had whispered to her. The brunette hadn't wanted to upset the young princess any further.

"Chris, Mal come with me." Jane stated. She watched as both children walked towards her before she turned and walked them back to her office.

* * *

Once in her office she sat behind her desk and faced the two children. Mal still had some tears falling down her cheeks and the headmistress wasn't looking forward to having to explain this to the three royals who would undoubtedly come and pick her up. She knew no matter who she rung, once they heard Mal was upset they would all come.

"Chris I will be ringing your parents to come and pick you up. You will also be serving detention with me for two weeks." Jane told the boy.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted at the fairy.

"Do not shout at me, young man." Jane told the angry boy stood in front of her. "You know we have a zero tolerance on bullying here. You broke that policy by saying those things to Mal and you will serve your punishment." She stated. Jane kept an eye on him as she picked up the phone and rang both sets of parents. She just hoped they came at different times. She didn't need Queen Belle and Cinderella arguing with each other as well today.

Thankfully Cinderella and Prince Charming came first and after the [rince and his son shot the five eyar old a dirty look the family left. Mal had finally stopped crying but her face was tear stained, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying so much. She was trying to read her book while waiting for her family but Jane could tell she wasn't reading.

"Come in!" Jane yelled when a knock sounded on her office door. She smiled gently as the trio that walked in and at the sound of the door closing Mal looked up.

"Mommy!" The young princess shouted before running towards her mother. Belle managed to turn and crouch down in time to catch the girl while Jane filled the two boys in on what happened.

"Hi my princess. Are you okay?" Belle asked the little girl in her arms. The former Queen could tell by the way the purple haired girl was clinging to her neck she wasn't but smiled when Mal nodded into her shoulder. "Jane." She said greeting the young headmistress. "Can we take her home now?" She asked. She simply wanted to curl up with her daughter, son and husband and watch a film.

Nodding Jane turned to face the beloved Queen. "Of course. She has been excused from class today. If she's upset about coming tomorrow let me know, I should be able to assign Lonnie to her class if that will make things easier." The fairy explained to the royals. Years of watching her mother perform the same job with teenagers had given Jane the knowledge to simply dive in at the deep end with this job.

Belle, Adam and Ben nodded their agreement to this plan and thanked the fairy headmistress before leaving with their upset little girl/sister. Ben couldn't help but feel bad for his little sister and wonder once again if her could really pass the pressure of running the kingdom onto her. Sure it was making him ill but he would rather it make him ill then cause his sister and unnecessary stress and problems, it seemed she had enough at the moment.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. If there's anything you would like to see happen let me know and if I can I will work it into the story. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Worried For Their Children

The family had chosen to watch a film of Mal's choice in the games room, meaning as usual they had ended up watching an animated film. Her obsession this week was Finding Nemo so obviously that is what the girl had chosen. None of the adults really minded but it was the tenth time in three days they had sat through this movie and they were hoping she would change to something else soon. As the end credits came on the screen Belle and Adam turned to look at their children to find them both asleep. Belle smiled as the pair as she noticed the position they were in and how peaceful they seemed. Ben was laid on his back with his arms wrapped around his little sister protectively who was curled up on his chest.

The older couple stood smiling and Adam placed a blanket over them to keep them warm. Belle pressed a gently kiss to both of their foreheads before taking her husbands hand and heading to Adam's study. The former king knew his wife was beyond worried about their children and needed to talk it out with someone but would never admit to it. Usually he had to coax his wife into talking about what was bothering her and letting her feelings out. So when they entered his study he was surprised when she simply turned into his chest a began crying.

Instinctively Adam wrapped his arms around his brunette wife and held her close as she cried out her feelings. "This isn't right, Adam. What did our children do to deserve this!? They are innocent yet suffering." Belle started rambling as her tears began to subside. Adam held Belle impossibly closer to him as he noticed her crying slowing but he didn't know how to respond to what she had said. He couldn't wrap his head around what his children were going through either. "I mean poor little Mal." The brunette former Queen stated. "It seems no matter what she does, she's always going to be bullied for biologically being Maleficent's daughter. I mean look at today with what the youngest Charming said to her."

Adam couldn't help but growl a little at the thought of the boy hurting/insulting his baby girl. "I know Belle." He responded to his wife. "But his actions were probably more from how he has been raised then his own thoughts and feelings." He said and his wife stepped back out of his embrace. He recognized the 'protective mama bear' look on her face immediately and braced himself for the shouting that he was sure would follow.

"I don't care why he said it!" She shouted. Belle couldn't believe her husband was defending the boys actions. "He is in eigth grade. The last year of that school and is a lot older then Mal. He shouldn't have said any of that to her." She told her husband in no uncertain terms.

"But look at what Audrey was like when Mal and the others first arrived." Adam pointed out and Belle deflated knowing he was right. She just hated the fact that Christopher Charming had made her baby cry. "Until Ben's coronation Audrey listened to Leah and hated the VK's. Maybe Chris just needs to see for himself Mal is the same as him." The former King reasoned. His reasoning had the desired effect as he noticed his wife was considerably more relaxed then she had been since they had received the call from Jane. When the young woman had called him he had started to regret letting her merge the Elementary and Middle schools together but this would have happened eventually anyway.

"Then there's Ben health to worry about." Belle said tears gathering in her eyes once more as she thought of her eldest child. "Adam he's getting worse but he still refused to see a doctor. I know he is talking about abdicating the throne to mal once she is of age but I don't think he will cope for the next eleven years. He looks terrible already and he's only been King for a few years." She explained to her husband, finally allowing her tears to fall once more. "And even if he does managed to last that long I worry that Mal won't cope with the stresses of running the kingdom either." Belle told Adam through her tears. "What if it makes Mal ill too? I can't loose our kids Adam." She said.

At this Adam gathered his wife into his arms and held her close, running his fingers through her brown curls to help calm her. After a few minutes Adam placed his fingers under Belle's chin and lifted her head so she was looking at his. His heart ached as he saw how upset she was, he hated to see his beloved Belle cry. "We won't loose either of them." He stated. "They're both a lot stronger then they seem but we will talk to Ben okay? Maybe together we can convince him to see a doctor. Besides maybe it won't be eleven years. Fairy Godmother is still trying to find a reversal for what happened to Mal remember."

Belle's tears stopped and Adam would have continued to comfort her but they were startled by "Mommy! Daddy!" being screamed as loud as possible by their youngest. Both former royals ran from the study and towards the game room without a second thought, reaching the room in seconds.

The sight that greeted them had Belle's tears streaming down her face once more as a gasp escaped her mouth. The brunette Queen rushed to pick up her distraught daughter and watched as her husband tried to get a response from their unconscious son. "Oh dear god. Please no." Belle whispered through her tears as she tried to comfort the purple haired girl who was in her arms. But as they both watched the scene in front of them both became more upset.

"Mal, honey. What happened?" Adam asked their youngest child who had abviously seen it all.

"Benny stood up after we got up." She said through her sobs and tried to control her breathing. Adam had never been nore thankful that his little girl had the vocabulary and understanding of a seven/eight years old instead of the five year old that she was. "Then he fell and didn't get back up." She explained, still sobbin her little heart out.

After his baby girl's explanation Adam quickly made two calls. One to one of their servants ordering them to get the car ready immediately and the other to the nearest hospital so they can prepare for their arrival. Hearing Adam make these calls Belle felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She couldnt' believe this was happening but followed her husband as he picked up their son and quickly made his way to the front of the castle. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to keep her children safe yet one had been kidnapped and injured a few years ago and now her other child was ill and unconscious. As the former Queen followed her husband she couldn't help but feel like a failure as a mother.

Once the limo pulled up outside the hospital Belle's feelings of failure had only grown. She climbed out of the car still holding Mal close and watched as her son was lifted out of her husband's arms and onto a gurney before being wheeled away faster then either perant could follow. "Your majesties." The only remaining nurse said gaining their attention. "If you would follow me I'll take you to the family waiting room where someone will come and see you with any news."

No one spoke as they followed the nurse. The only sound that could be heard was Mal's sobs. Adam was quietly running through everythign that could be wrong with their son while Belle just felt numb. She is supposed to keep her children safe and had failed them both. Belle took a seat in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room and held her youngest as close to her body as she could, while watching her stressed husband pace around the room. She just hoped everything would be alright.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this chapter. I apologise for it being late but I hit a bit of writers block with this chapter, I just couldn't get it to flow right. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know x**


	4. Ben's Illness

It had been a few hours since they had brought Ben into hospital and Belle & Adam were getting restless. Mal had finally cried herself to sleep half an hour ago and both parents had done nothing but pace around the room and worry since. All they wanted was to be told how Ben was but they still hadn't heard anything. The longer they were in the room, the more on edge they became meaning there had been a few times where Adam's anger had almost got the better of him. Thankfully Belle had managed to calm him before he stormed out of the waiting room to demand answers.

After a few more minutes the royal couple heard the door to the waiting room finally open and immediately turned to see who had come in. Their eyes settles on a young looking red headed male nurse who bowed as soon as he noticed he had the monarchs attention. "Your majesties." The young male greeted them. "I'm Sean. I'm assisting in the care of King Ben." He introduced himself. Belle took the few steps to stand next to her husband, grasping his hand to keep herself and Adam calm. "Doc asked me to come and show you to King Ben's room." The pair released a breath they didn't realize they were holding at the sound of the familiar name treating their son.

"What's wrong with Ben? Is he alright?" Belle asked the nurse. He still hadn't told them what to expect when they walked in there and that worried the mother. It was never good when they didn't explain things.

"He is awake, your majesty." The young man responded but it did nothing to ease the mothers fears. Sean saw this immediately and continued to explain what was happening. "We are waiting on a few test results to come back before Doc will give an official diagnosis. But King Ben is awake and responsive. He has also been asking for you all." He said with a small smile, hoping to ease their worries a little.

Adam turned to lift their sleeping daughter into his arms before turning back to the nurse. The former King took hold of his wife's hand once more, since he could easily settled Mal's small body into one of his arms, before nodding to the male nurse who had remained near the door. Sean took the hint and turned to hold the door open. The three royals walked past the nurse and out into the corridor where they waited until Sean was once more in front of them. They silently followed the red head through the hospital corridors looking into each room they passed that had the door open, trying to make sure they didn't pass their sons room.

It took a few minutes, but to the royal parents it felt like hours, before they reached a closed door and Sean stopped. The red head held the door open again and the royals walked in. Instead of following the family though Sean simply closed the door behind them leaving the family alone. Belle couldn't contain her gasp at just how ill Ben looked. He looked worse then he had when they had brought him in. He was paler then they had even seen him with large bags under his eyes and a drip attatched to his hand.

"Hi." He greeted his parents before he noticed his little sister asleep in his dad's arms and smiled a little. Ben welcomed a hug from his mother and to his surprise one from his father as well, as best he could since he still held Mal in his arms.

Before his dad could fully move away Ben lifted his arms and began to maneuvore Mal out of his dad's hold. "Ben, are you sure you're okay to hold her?" Adam asked his son. He certainly didn't want Ben making himself any worse but the look in Ben's eye as he nodded told the former king he wouldn't win this battle without waking Mal who would try and get to Ben once she was awake anyway. The two had become inseperable.

Slowly, so they didn't wake the sleeping girl, Adam passed Mal to Ben who shifted slightly so his favourite purplette was curled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. Ben wrapped his arms around her protectively and turned to look at his parents faces. They looked understandably worried but were still smiling at the sight of their children curled up together. It was a daily occurrence at the castle but it never failed to warm the parents hearts, seeing how close they had become.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked her son as she settled next to Adam in the chairs next to their sons bed. The couple grasped each others hands as Belle rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

Ben simply laid their for a few minutes to think about how he really felt. In all honesty he felt worse then ever but he wasn't about to tell his parents that. One thing Ben did know was that he would rather feel like this for the rest of his life then abdicate the throne and Mal end up like this. He would never forgive himself for that if it happened. "I feel alright." He lied for the first time to his parents. He felt horrible doing it but he couldn't worry his parents more then they already were. He didn't even want to think about how Mal had handled him passing out in front of her.

Both Belle and Adam looked at his with disbelieving looks on their faces but for now they let it drop. They would talk to ben more once Doc came back and they knew what was wrong with him. They made small talk for around ten minutes before they noticed someone coming through the door. Ben, Belle and Adam all turned to find Doc, Doug's uncle, walking in with Sean just behind him. Both bowed to the royal family before Doc looked up at the them. Despite knowing he was going to worry the family with Ben's test results he couldn't help but smile at little Mal curled into the King's side.

"King Ben, King Adam, Queen Belle." Doc greeted the three royal family members that were awake. The three family members nodded their greeting to him but kept quiet. Ben was wishing for this to be over while the two parents were hoping it was nothing to serious and could be easily treated. The trio watched as Doc opened the file in his hands and quickly scanned the results before looking back at the family. "How long have you felt like this King Ben?" Doc asked the young king.

He shot a quick look to his parents before looking back to his doctor. "On and off for over a year." Ben admitted. Neither Belle nor Adam could believe he had gone this long without seeing a doctor.

Doc nodded to the young royal. "That explains how things have gotten this bad." He states causing confused looks from the monarchs. "How your feeling all relates to your stress levels, your highness." Doc told the young King and he had to admit he wasn't really shocked.

"So if I limit my stress then I'll be fine right?" Ben asked hoping for an easy solution to this.

"I'm afraid not." Doc answered, a frown forming on his face. Ben couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. While his parents still looked confused and concerned.

Adam decided to speak up next. "So what can be done?" He asked, worried about his son.

"Well King Ben's blood pressure is very high." Doc told Adam and Belle before turning to Ben. "This is likely causing dizzy spells, headaches, nausea, am I right?" He asked and Ben reluctantly nodded. "Now we can get your blood pressure under control with medication but I'm afraid that isn't the only condition your stress levels have caused. Our scans show you have multiple ulcers in your stomach which we may have to remove surgically. But if your stress isn't reduced drastically it could cause other more serious health problems." Doc explained.

Belle felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe how sick/ill Ben must have been for so long. "What kinds of health problems?" Adam asked. Belle tightened her hold on Adam's hand as Doc cleared his throat.

Doc looked between Ben and his parents before answering the question the former king had asked him. "It can lead to neck, back & shoulder pain, sleep dysfunction and possibly heart and lung problems such as heart attacks." He explained to the royals. Doc didn't want to tell them this but he wouldn't lie to them about how serious this could become if not handled. "This can be avoided by stopping the cause of the stress..." Doc started to say but Ben quickly cut him off.

"I can't do that!" The king whisper shouted trying not to wake his little sister up. "The cause of the stress is me being King. I can't leave the Kingdom with no ruler."

"Actually I may have a solution to that." Doc stated causing three curious faces. "Obviously for health reasons it's not safe for Ben to rule which would mean he would have to abdicate the throne. What I would suggest would be you two, you majesties, taking over as acting King and Queen until little Mal here is old enough of there is a solution found to turn her back to her previous age and she can be coronated as Queen."

A defeated sigh passed by Ben's lips before he could even try and stop it. "Is that the only solution?" He asked. Doc nodded to him and he instinctively looked down at the purple haoired girl, still sound asleep and curled into his side. "What about Mal's health?" Ben questioned. He would never forgive himself if the same happened to her because he wasn't strong enough to deal with the stress of being King.

Both Doc and Sean smiled at the young king. "She survived sixteen years on the Isle with Maleficent as her mother, she will be fine." Doc stated but Ben was clearly not conviced. Adam noticed this straight away.

"What if Doc gave Mal monthly check ups to keep an eye on her?" He asked, trying to get his son to agree to this. It was the best thing for his health and had to be done. Adam just hoped the councils don't put up too much of a battle about it. Ben laid looking at the innocent face of his little sister before reluctantly nodding his agreement. He hated the idea but it seemed like he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was in his best interests to give up the crown but he still worried for Mal. Sure Doc was right about her surviving the isle but they didn't even know if she remembered that anymore let alone how the stress of having to be perfect and run a Kingdom would affect her.

"Okay. So I will come back after you've had some more scans to discuss how's best to deal with those ulcers." Doc stated. "Nothing to eat or drink until I give you the all clear, okay?" Once more Ben nodded along with his parents. Doc and Sean then left the room leaving the royal family to their own thoughts. Each was so far lost in their own heads none of them noticed the purple haired girl starting to stir. Until she spoke.

"Benny?" Mal asked, her voice filled with sleep. The sound drew Ben from his thoughts immediately and he looked down, his gaze landing on tired green eyes. "You okay now?" She asked her voice as innocent as ever. Ben didn't notice the sound of his sisters voice had also caught the attention of his parents.

"I will be." Ben promised her, prompting her to nod and smile at him. The young king had no idea how to tell the five year old she would eventually have to rule the kingdom but since a reversal still hadn't been found, despite two years of looking, they had plenty of time to prepare her for what was to come.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's a little late. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Informing The Council

Two and a half weeks after Ben had been rushed into hospital a decision had been made. Neither Ben, Belle nor Adam were 100% happy with the decision they had reached but there was no other way around it. This was the only way it could be done. It had been decided that Ben would continue to rule for a while (which Belle and Adam were not happy about) but Belle and Adam would slowly ease back into being royal by gradually taking over Ben's duties (which Ben was not happy about). Once they were back in the swing of things they would be coronated once more as King and Queen of Auradon until either they found a way to reserve the enchantment on Mal or she came of age, then she would be coronated as Queen and rule(which neither Ben, Belle or Adam liked).

None of them had mentioned anything to the purple haired girl yet, they didn't want to worry her. But they knew they would have to soon. She would need to start her royal training. The royal trio did know however that once Mal started her lessons and they announced their intentions/plans to the Kingdom a few royals would go ballistic. They would simply have to deal with it as it came. Although they weren't looking forward to it at all.

Ben was now at home and feeling betting since his operation to remove the ulcers but his blood pressure was still very high, even with his medication. Belle and Adam hoped he would start feeling better when they started taking over some of his royal duties. It was for this reason that Belle, Ben and Adam were holding a Council meeting. They were going to inform the Council of Elders of their plan. The trio had been reluctant to leave Mal alone, well with Lumière and Chip anyway. But Belle and Adam needed to be there so Ben didn't get too stressed. If Ben ended up back in hospital back in hospital because of certain royals there would be hell to pay.

The trio sat in the currently empty room awaiting their 'guests'. Ben was already nervous, knowing this would go bad, but sat upright and schooled his face into what Mal calls his 'king-ly' face as Cogsworth walked in. "The Council of Elders, your majesties." He announced. Ben nodded in his direction as the council members walked past him and took their usual seats, after bowing to King Ben of course. Some close family friends; such as Jasmine, Aladdin, Snow White and Fairy Godmother, offered the trio smiles as well. Which the three royals returned.

In a matter of minutes everyone in the room was seated and awaiting King Ben to start the meeting. None of them knew what this was about but when the King requested an urgent meeting they knew it was something serious. Never in the two and a half years Ben has been King has he ever done this. "Welcome everyone." The young King greeted them from his seat between his parents. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. But I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called this meeting." He said and was met with nods from most people. Ben did not like what he was about to do and the pressure it would but his sister under but it had to be done or his health would only deteriorate further.

"Yes, your majesty. It is unlike you to call such a meeting." Snow White responded.

"I have something very important I would like to tell you before I make a press announcement later." He began to explain and everyone sat up a little straighter, hearing the seriousness in his tone of voice. "Due to health reason I am not able to rule the Kingdom much longer before becoming very ill." He stated earning worried, confused, sympathetic and from two people happy facial expressions.

"What does this mean, your majesty?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Ben turned his head to look at her before turning to look around the table. "Over the next few months my parents will slowly begin easing back into royal duties. After three maybe four months they will be coronated once more as King and Queen of Auradon. Until my sister Mal comes of age to rule whether this is by a reversal on the enchantment or she grows of age normally." The eighteen year old King explained, his heart heavy. He hated the thought of this pressure being on Mal. She had been through enough in her past and now she would have this pressure to deal with. To him it just wasn't right.

Ben's last sentence caused the only two smiling faces in the room to fall. "This is unacceptable! She is not royalty!" Queen Leah exclaimed to the room. "I held my tongue when that evil fairy was adopted by you and coronated as princess but I will not let this happen!"

This earned the Queen matching growls from Ben and Adam. It was like she was deliberately trying to get under their skin, everyone knew they hated it when anyone insulted Mal. "Calm down Ben. It's not good for you to stress like this." Belle stated/ordered her some while placing a calming hand on both his and Adam's arm, before standing. "Queen Leah, with all due respect, this is none of your business." The normally calm and reserved mother and former Queen told the older woman. "This decision is Ben's and Ben's alone. You have absolutely no say in this matter and I assure you while my daughter may not be royalty by blood, her adoption into our family and her following coronation means she is now and forever will be royalty."

As the former Queen and annoyed mother finished she noticed her husband move to stand next to her. "And should you ever call my daughter an evil fairy again I can promise you will punished." he stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"You do not have that power yet!" Leah shouted but they could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"My father may not have the power yet but I do." Ben said moving to stand next to his parents. "And I have no issue with punishing anyone who disrespects my sister and your future Queen." He informed the royals at the table. His tone very much matching his fathers. "Now, we have yet to discuss this with Mal so should any of you see her you are not to mention a word of this." This was met with nods from almost everyone in the room but Ben couldn't respond as a second later the door behind them swung open with a bang.

"Benny!" Mal shouted as she ran to her brother and parents. Ben immediately knelt down and scooped his purple haired sister into his arms, laughing at the mischievious grin plastered on her face.

Seconds later Chip appeared at the door, looking stressed and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, your majesties." He apologized as he bowed to the royals around the table. "I trying to stop her but she seems to be getting faster." He joked and the three adult family mambers all laughed. As Belle turned and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek Ben finally noticed Chip appeared to be wet, very wet.

Chuckling a little Ben couldn't help but ask "What happened to you?"

"It would seem Princess Mal thought it would be funny to conjure some water balloons and magically throw them at me." He said causing all but two royals to begin laughing at the almost five year olds antics. Chip sent a mock glare at the princess of Auradon but she simply stuck her tongue out at him in response causing more laughs from the amused royals. All but two had grown to love the little fairy princess. Ben couldn't help but think what the other VK's, Evie, Jay and Carlos, say about her was right. You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is the first update for this story in a while and it's not very long but I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Babysitting

An hour after the Council meeting Belle was stood in Evie and Doug's apartment. She had Mal resting on her hip and Evie stood in front of her, although the mother was currently eying the new VK in the room. "I can still look after her, Belle. I'm just helping CJ with some school work but it can wait for a little bit." The blunette explained to the worried mother, hoping it would soothe her nerves. They all knew Belle had issues having Mal around anyone she didn't know since what happened with Maleficent two years ago.

"Okay." Belle finally agreed with the blue haired girl. The brunette knew Evie wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter but she was still skeptical of the new teen in her sons social group. "You going to be okay with Auntie Evie?" She asked the toddler, receiving a nod in response as Mal was placed on the floor. "Okay. Love you Mal." She said hugging the toddler to her.

"Love you too, mommy." Mal responded to her mother. The two shared a smile but as Belle stood to leave a voice stopped her.

"That's Mal!?" CJ exclaimed from her seat at the table. Her disbelief was clear across her face as she kept her eyes on the small purple haired girl near her blue haired friend. She noticed Evie roll her eyes at her.

"Yes." Belle stated not really knowing what else to say to the long haired blonde. Slowly CJ stood and moved closer, Belle keeping a close eye on her.

Evie looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, as CJ crouched in front of Mal. "Honestly, CJ. Who else would it be?" The blunette asked. "Who else do you know that has purple hair like that?" She questioned. The teen couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend again. Sometimes the teen pirate could be such an oblivious idiot.

Both Evie and Belle watched as CJ moved a little closer to Mal. "Hi Mal, I'm CJ." She introduced herself to the almost five year old. Mal looked at the strange blonde teen cautiously before the toddler smiled at her. CJ couldn't help but return the smile. She had obviously known Mal on the Isle as a teen but seeing Mal small like this was unbelievably cute.

Seeing the teen smiling at her Mal stuck her tongue out at CJ before bursting out laughing. The two teens and the former Queen couldn't help but join in the little girls laughter and CJ could help but think she was absolutely adorable. Before Mal could react CJ scooped the girl into her arms, holding her firmly so she wouldn't fall but not tight enough to hurt the girl, before tickling her mercilessly. The purple haired girl began squealing in delight and squirming as CJ tickled her sides. Belle and Evie laughing at the sight, both taking a few pictures of the scene in front of them.

It amazed the brunette mother that CJ, who had only recently come form the Isle, was so comfortable around little Mal. She had assumed, as most of the Isle transfers have in the past two years, that the blonde would have a hard time adjusting to the smaller, more innocent Mal. But it seemed she was worried for nothing. The blonde teen had simply started playing with the toddler after getting over the shock of seeing her to tiny, that is. It was then Belle made her excuses and left the apartment so she wouldn't be late to the next meeting she had to attend with Ben and Adam.

After closing the door behind the former Queen Evie turned around to find the room seemingly empty, although she could hear a distant giggling from Mal. She knew immediately the two were hiding somewhere. "Mal? CJ? Come out, come out, where ever you are!" The blunette called to them in a sing-sing type voice. Had it just been Mal hiding she would have checked under the furniture but since CJ was with her that only left a few hiding spots in her apartment.

As the teen slowly walked to her couch and looked at the sides and behind it and heard the giggles get a little louder. "I wonder where Mal and CJ are." Evie wondered out loud and smiled as she heard more of her favourite sound, Mal giggling to herself. She looked around the chair near the sofa and sighed slightly. They had obviously chosen a different room to hide in.

Seconds after coming to this realisation Evie heard a knock at her door. She didn't even have to look through the peep hole to know it was the boys. "Come in guys!" She called to them and watched them walk into the apartment. As their eyes landed on her she could see their confusion.

"What are you doing?" Jay said and Evie smirked at them. Now she had back up to find the hiding duo. Not that she needed back up but when it came to looking after Mal a second and sometimes third set of eyes were appreciated. Even as a toddler she was mischievious.

"Oh Jay! Carlos! Thank god you're here!" She exclaimed loudly, earinign her comfused looks from the boys but she was making sure their purple haired trouble maker and her blonde side kick could hear her. "I need you to help me find Mal and CJ! They've gone into hiding and I can't find them!" Evie exclaimed rather theatrically. Jay and Carlos shared a smile with their blue haired sister as Mal giggles echoed around the room.

Jay's ears immediately picked up in the fact that Mal wasn't in this room but was still nearby. Beckoning for Evie and Carlos to follow him, he walked over to the open plan kitchen and towards the island. He pointed to the opposite side of the island but stayed where he was. Evie and Carlos walked slowly around different sides of the island, trapping the two troublemakers.

Everyone smiled as Mal noticed the two and squealed. "CJ! Help!" Mal giggled out as Carlos scooped her into his arms and started blowing raspberries on her belly. A still laughing CJ moved towards the white haired boy and the purple haired toddler but Carlos saw her and quickly took a step back.

"No. Mine." Carlos stated holding Mal closer to his chest.

"You're silly." Mal told her uncle before she leaned closer to his ear and 'whispered' "We should run and hide." But due to her not lowering her voice the three other teens heard her. Carlos laughed once more before he took of running with Mal in his arms. The other three teens gave them enough time to hide before beginning their search for the duo.

This is how the afternoon carried on until Mal became tired and fell asleep in Jay's arms. Even though they were older then Mal and two of them played Tourney the four teens were also tired and soon dropped off on the couch, Jay keeping his arms wrapped protectively around the toddler. This was the sight Doug walked in to an hour later. The half dwarf wuickly snapped a photo of the sleeping VK's, sending to to Audrey, Jane, Belle, Ben and Adam before drapping a blanket over them and heading to his and Evie's bedroom to change before making dinner for himself and the others.

 **Author's Note: I know not a lot happens but it was where my muse took me when I started writing. Also I should note that for the purpose of this story CJ is two years younger then Evie and Jay, one year younger then Carlos. Hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Mal's First Royal Event

A few weeks after the council meeting found all the members of the royal family getting nervous. Today was Mal's fifth birthday and usually it was a simple party with family and close friends but last week they had to change their plans. Since Mal would one day rule the Kingdom Belle and Adam had invited the other royal families to Mal's party as they had done with Ben's parties. The family of four had finished getting ready and Ben and Mal were waiting in the living room for Lumière to come and get them. As Ben had always done Mal was waiting until all of the guests were their before making her first royal entrance with her big brother.

While Ben was in his usual blue and yellow suit, Mal was wearing one of Evie's creations. A purple skater dress with a blue and yellow gem design in the skirt. Disregarding Belle, Adam and Ben's instructions to keep the dress simple Evie had used real gems that she had gotten from Doug's father and uncle's. When she showed the family the dress she had simply said Mal should look and feel pretty for her first time being fed to the sharks. Since Evie had helped get Mal ready for the party as well the toddler was in silver flats, her long purple hair was in loose curls with her silver tiara sitting on top of her head.

Ben noticed Mal had been very quiet since they had been in the family room and couldn't hold his curiousity back any longer. "Mal? You okay?" He asked his baby sister. It worried him how quiet she was being since none of them had told her about her eventually running the Kingdom yet. They all wanted to keep that stress off of her for as long as they possibly could.

Mal simply nodded which worried Ben even more. Since Mal had been turned back into a toddler she was never this quiet unless she was in trouble. "You sure?" He questioned further.

"I scared Benny." She admitted in a small voice.

The young King couldn't help but be shocked by this. It was certainly not the answer he had been expecting. "Of what!?" He exclaimed quietly so he didn't scare her. Since she was sat on his lap she shuffled around so she could see her big brother.

"My party." Mal stated. Ben hated how small her voice sounded but decided to keep quiet and hear her out. "Mommy said other people will be there. What if they're mean to me? What if they don't like me?" The toddler rambled a little. Ben couldn't help but smile at this. She had thought the same thing before her first day of school, yet apart from her first day everything was going smoothly and she had made some friends.

Still smiling Ben leant forward and gave a small kiss to Mal's forehead. "Tonight will be just as much fun as always, it's just that more people will be there." Ben began to explain. He didn't want his sister to be scared of her own party. "You can run around and play all you like. Everyone will love you Mal I promise and no one will be mean cause me, mom, dad, aunt Evie, aunt Jane, aunt Audrey, uncle Doug, uncle Jay, uncle Carlos and CJ will be in there." Ben rattled off everyone of their friends who were practically family and his smile grew as a large smile spread across Mal's face.

"Really!" She exclaimed excitedly. Mal loved when all her family were together, she always had the best time.

"Really." Ben said with a chuckle.

It was then that Lumière appeared at the door, clearing his throat to get the two siblings attention. "Your Majesties, they're ready for you." Lumière told them. At that Ben moved Mal off his lap she she was stood on the floor, before standing up himself. Smiling down at his sister he gently grasped her small hand in his own before walking over to the smiling frenchman.

The two siblings followed him silently through the halls of the castle before Lumière signalled for them to stop outside the large double door. The duo watched as the frenchman entered and it was only a few seconds before the voices inside stopped and the only person to speak was Lumière. "Announcing King Ben and the birthday girl Princess Mal of Auradon." He stated, and Ben led Mal through the doors.

They were both met with bowes/curtsies before a round of applause sounded through the room. Some photos were discretely taken of the two before Ben moved his sister down towards their family. Even with Ben's assurances Mal was still understandably nervous. She had never been around so many people at once and it was a little unnerving.

"Hey birthday girl." Audrey greeted the toddler, crouching down so she could give the small purple haired girl a quick hug. "Your mommy has a surprise for you." The brunette princess whispered.

Mal quickly turned to her mother who was smiling warmly down at her. "Come here, baby." Belle said to her youngest. Ben and Adam exchanged a knowing smile. They knew how happy this would make the youngest member of their family and they couldn't wait to see her reaction. They group watched as Belle took the purple haired girls hand before discretely nodding to Lumière, who ushered in a small elderly gentleman. After this Lumière left the room and Belle smiled at him.

"There's the little girl I've been waiting to see." The man stated causing Mal to turn as fast as her little body would allow.

The purplette let out a loud squeal of excitement upon seeing the man stood near the door. "Grandpa!" Mal exclaimed before running towards the elderly man. He bent down just in time to scoop her into his arms. Her small arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he help her close.

After pressing a kiss to the purple haired girls cheek, Mal and Maurice talked for a while until Belle came over. As Belle and her father started talking Mal got bored and wandered off into the crowd of people who were here celebrating her birthday. After a few minutes of wandering arouns the teen stumbled upon Tara. She was a year older then Mal but the two had become friends after Tara had stood up for the young princess on her first day of school.

"Mally!" Tara shouted and the two children ran to each other, sharing a quick hug as they reached each other. "Happy Birthday." She wished the purplette. "Come meet my mom and dad." The brunette said and upon Mal nodding she was dragged by her hand over to a couple near the drinks table. "Mom! Dad! This is Mally." Tara told her parents.

Both Tarzan and Jane bowed/curtsied to the young purple haired girl. "Princess Mal. Happy Birthday." They greeted her as they rised to stand ocne more.

"Hi." Mal greeted them shyly. Other then her parents, the castle staff and Fairy Godmother Mal didn't really interact with any adults so this was all new to the young princess. "Can Tara come play?" She asked the new couple, hoping they would say yes. Both girls grinned madly when the couple nodded their agreement.

"Tag!" Tara exclaimed before poking Mal's shoulder and running off. The purple haired girl immediately followed, leaving behind two laughing adults.

Mal chased after her brunette friend but as she was focused on keeping an eye on Tara she didn't see the boy moving in her way, until she bumped into him. The purplette fell to the floor and after checking her tiara was still on top of her head, she thought her mom and dad would be annoyed if she lost it, the toddler carefully stood. "Sorry." Mal apologised but as she moved to run after Tara again a large hand tightly grasped her arm.

"What the hell!" The guy holding her arm said, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to draw attention. "You don't get to run away after running into my brother like that. Who do you think you are?" He asked the toddler and Mal couldn't help but wince at the grip he had on her arm. She tried pulling away from him but his grip only tightened causing the toddler to start crying silently, her arm was really starting to hurt her.

The young princess was then pulled out of the ballroom and onto the patio area outside, but the guy had caught the attention of Jane as he did so.

Once the teen and five year old were outside the teen tightened his hold even more. "Let me go!" Mal pleaded with him, but it had absolutely no effect on him. Hearing this and seeing Mal flinch once more Jane had had enough.

"Chad!" Jane shouted startling the blonde but he didn't release his hold on the young princess. "Let Mal go now." She ordered him as she moved to stand behind Mal.

The blonde ex-prince scoffed at the teen in front of him before sneering down at the small, scared princess. "Not likely. After everything I've been through because of her she's going to pay." Chad stated, basically threatening the toddler. Hearing this Jane did something she never thought she would do. She lost her temper and slapped the ex-prince across his face. The action shocked him enough that he loosened his hold on Mal's arm, so Jane took the oportunity and scooped Mal into her arms. Holding her close she could feel Mal's small body shaking with each sob that escaped her mouth.

Jane gently ran a hand through the purple locks attempting to calm the toddler. "It's okay, Mal. I've got you. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Jane told the princess, her voice as soft and calming as she could make it comsidering how mad she was at the blonde teen in front of her.

What none of them had noticed was that it wasn't just Jane's attention Chad had caught when he dragged Mal outside. So as Chad raised a hand to hit either the teen half fairy of the five year old half fairy, they weren't sure which, a voice startled them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." CJ called out to the blonde.

"Oh great another one." Chad muttered more to himself but everyone heard it. "Why don't you mind your own business." He stated before moving his arm to hit one of the half fairies stood in front of him.

Seeing this Jane hunched over slightly to protect Mal but before Chad's hand could make contact CJ ran forward and grabbed his wrist. She quickly pushed him back. "I warned you not to do that." She growled at the teen. Knowing he wouldn't win this time Chad sneered at Mal once more before turning and leaving but CJ refused to move until she couldn't see him anymore.

By the time she turned back to Jand and Mal, the purplette had stopped crying but was still clinging to Jane. "Mal, he's gone honey." The teenaged half fairy told the toddler in her arms. "He can't hurt you anymore." She stated. Mal turned to look at where Chad had been and only found CJ smiling at her. "Can you take her mind off of things? I'm gunna go tell Ben what's happened." Jane said and after CJ nodded Mal was handed to her and the half fairy left. Leaving Mal in CJ's arms.

Before long the toddler her seemingly forgotten all about what had happened with Chad and was happily playing with her family and Tara, but unknown to them the ex-prince had just started a whole other issue for the birthday girl.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter. I am thinking of adding a love interest for Ben but I would like to know who you guys think it should be... The pairing already in here are Evie/Doug, Jay/Audrey, Carlos/Jane. So either Lonnie, CJ or an OC... Which would you guys like to see start dating Ben? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	8. Nightmare Or Memory?

**Author's Note: The italics are Mal's dream.**

 _Mal had no idea where she was. It wasn't her home that was for sure. Wherever she was it was dark, gloomy and cold. The five year old was stood in a dusty room decorated in dark purple and black. What confused the girl more was that even though she knew she didn't live here she felt like she knew it from somewhere. Slowly she looked around the room, trying to work out why it seemed so familiar to her when a loud female voice startled her from her thoughts._

" _Mal! Get down here!" The voice shouted. "NOW!" The female bellowed._

 _The toddler really didn't want to go but she found her legs moved of their own occord. Like she couldn't stop no matter how much she tried. The small half fairy found herself running down the broken staircase as fast as her little legs would carry her, almost tripping down the stairs as she did. It was weird but the purple haired girl felt like she had done this before._

 _Running through a doorway Mal came face to face with a tall woman dressed all in black with two large horns sprouting from her head. Immediately the small girl slowed herself and slowly and carefully walked towards the woman. The girl lowered her head upon the horned woman turning around, from the look in her eyes alone Mal knew she was in trouble for something. But she didn't know what she had done wrong. She had tried being evil to please her mother but somehow she was never good enough._

" _Mommy?" The small girl asked the woman. Her voice unsure and hesitant for the response. She had had nightmares aboutt this woman a few years ago but she thought they had stopped, and none of them felt this real or this familiar to her._

" _I told you to call me Maleficent!" The evil fairy shouted at the already scared little girl. Maleficent quickly reached out and before the girl could move she grabbed hold of the little girls wrist, tightly. Mal could feel her wrist bruising already and couldn't help but wince at the pain it was causing. The girl tried not to let it show on her face or in her body language but must have shown it at least a little bit as Maleficent tightened her grip. "Your weak and pathetic." The fairy sneered at her daughter, delighting in the pain she was causing the little girl. "What's this I hear about you helping that DeVil boy in the market today?" She questioned the girl._

 _Mal refused to look the older fairy in the eyes as she heard herself answer. "He dropped all his stuff. I just helped him pick it all up." She whispered. She knew helping someone wasn't considered evil but he was struggling. She didn't see the harm in helping him this once._

" _I don't care why you did it! You shouldn't have done it!" Maleficent screeched at the frightened the girl. "You're supposed to be evil! Evil people don't help other people with things!" She shouted before pushing Mal away from her, causing the toddler to trip over her own feet and land on the floor. Tears streamed down the girls face and she carefully stood, holding her side over her ribs, her wrist and now ribs hurt and all she wanted to do was run away but she knew better then that._

 _With a flick of her wrist Maleficent turned away from the distraught purple haired toddler. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting child." She sneered and as quickly as Mal could with her ribs hurting she turned and ran back up the stairs and into the room she had been in previously. Once the door closed behind her, Mal allowed herself to feel just how much pain she was in. Her wrist hurt but not nearly as much as her ribs did. As the girl moved over to her bed the pain became worse and she had to bite back a scream._

The purple haired child bolted up into a sitting position in her large bed with a scream. Her nightmare haunting her mind. Tears were streaming down her scared face but she didn't care. "Daddy!" Mal screamed as loud as she possibly could. Mal really wanted her mommy after the nightmare she had just had but she knew her daddy was stronger then her mommy and would protect her better.

Seconds later Mal saw her dad burst through the door immediately heading for her bed. Her mom only seconds behind him. Both had heard the girl scream and were immediately out of bed, but Adam being slightly faster got there just before his wife. Adam scooped Mal into his arms, holding her tightly as she continued to cry. The little girls crying had slowed as she felt safer being in her dads arms while her mom ran her fingers through the girls purple locks.

"You're okay, baby. Mommy and Daddy are here." Belle told her young daughter in a soothing voice. Mal hadn't had a ngihtmare in over a year and the former Queen was sure this was because of what had happened with Chad earlier that evening, at Mal's party. Why the former prince couldn't leave her baby alone she didn't know but if it didn't stop soon she would have to objections to some kind of punishment for the blonde boy.

Upon hearing her mother's voice Mal turned slightly, looking at the brunette, before lunging out of her fathers arms and into her mother's. "You feeling better, princess?" Adam asked his daughter, who shook her head a little in response. She was still crying a little and her nightmare was fresh in her head. Not to mention how realistic it had felt to her, like it was more of a memory then a ngihtmare. "Wanna come lay with me and mommy?" He questioned. Slowly Mal nodded to her daddy, snuggling further into her mommy's embrace.

Belle carefully lifted Mal as she stood, her husband following as they headed into the couples bedroom. The two parents laid on their usual sides of the bed and placed Mal in the middle of them. The purple haired girl snuggled back into her mothers chest once she was comfy but the pair only felt Mal completely relax after Adam placed his hand over her and his wife, shuffling a little closer to his two favourite girls in the process. The parents just hoped she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. Whatever she had dreamed about had really scared her if the way she was clinging to Belle was any indication.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Spending Time With CJ

CJ picks Mal up from school. Mal shouts of her upon seeing her.

Ben picks Mal up from CJ's.

Two get talking and Ben stays for a while letting Mal play with CJ for a while.

Ben notices how good CJ is with Mal.

It was now a few weeks and things seemed to have settled down a little for Mal. It seemed Chad and his brother were staying away from the young princess and for that Ben, Belle and Adam were thankful. Although Mal was kind of missing her brother. Since Belle and Adam would be taking over ruling the Kingdom until Mal came of age they had been spending a lot of time with Ben and Mal hadn't had much time with him. But she had been spending a lot of time with Evie, Jay, Carlos and CJ so she couldn't complain too much.

But it had also been a strange few weeks for the purple haired five year old. Every night she had had the same strange nightmare or memory once she was asleep. It was starting to creep the young girl out but she still hadn't told anyone. The dream was the exact same every night although she had now been able to train herself to not cry out everytime she woke after the nightmare, meaning Belle and Adam weren't aware she still had them.

As school finished Mal was met outside by CJ. The purple haired princess didn't even pretend to hide her excitement at seeing the tall blonde. "CJ!" The girl shouted as she ran to the teen.

"Hi, Mal." CJ greeted the small girl with a chuckle, scooping the toddler into her arms once she was in reach. "How was school?" She asked the toddler, waving at Lonnie who had come out with Mal before turning and walking away.

"It was great!" Mal exclaimed. The blonde teen couldn't help but chuckle at her. Mal must be the only five year old she knew that was excited about attending school. Still carrying the purple haired girl, CJ began walking towards Auradon Prep. She was in her last year of Auradon Prep and couldn't wait to leave. She already had a part time job lined up to pay for some of her bills and was already applying to college. But more importantly she wouldn't be far away from Mal, who had quickly wormed her way into the blonde's heart and was like a little sister to her.

Not long after the duo were entering CJ's dorm room. Looking around she noticed, as per usual, her dorm mate wasn't around. Once Mal was set on the floor she immediately ran over to the small pile of toys on CJ's side of the room. Each VK had a few toys in their apartment/room for when they were looking after Mal, it was easier then Belle, Ben or Adam having to bring the toys with her. She noticed Mal had pulled out her crayons, pencils and sketch pad, happily drawing away. The sight brought a smile to the blonde's face. It seemed no matter what age she was or where she was raised Mal still loved to draw and even at five she was rather good.

The teen decided to leave Mal to her drawing and get some of her homework done. After a while of it being quiet Mal began humming to herself but CJ couldn't place the song. She was sure she had heard it before but she just couldn't think of it right now. As it turns out she didn't have to as seconds later there was a knock at her door. CJ quickly stood and opened the door before the sound could distract Mal from whatever she was working on, the blonde could see her concentrating rather hard on it.

"Hi Ben." She greeted the young King upon noticing him stood in her doorway. "Come in." She said, gesturing him in with her hand.

"Thanks." He responded, walking in. He immediately spotted Mal and smiled. "Has she been any trouble?" Ben asked the blonde as the two teens sat at the small table in the room.

CJ couldn't help but chuckle at him. "God, no. Good as gold like she always is." The blonde responded. "Can you tell what she's humming?" The young pirate asked. It was annoying her that she couldn't place the song.

After listening for a little bit Ben couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Tale As Old As Time. It's my parents song." He told her, causing the teen to smile. She thought it was incredibly sweet that Mal was humming it. "So how have you been?" The young King asked.

"Good." She responded. "A little busy, swamped with homework and such but I'm good. And you? Are you feeling better?" The teen pirate asked. Evie had told her about Ben being taken to hospital a few weeks ago and she had been worried about him since.

Ben couldn't help but smile a little at her concern and he felt his feelings towards the blonde grow. He had no idea when these feelings started but he could feel them growing everytime he spoke to her. "A little. I'm just more worried about having Mal rule." He admitted to the blonde, glancing over at Mal as he did. "I mean I always knew I would rule the Kingdom and look how ill its made me. I don't want to see the same thing happen to her." Ben said.

"It won't happen to Mal." CJ stated.

"You don't know that though." The young King said, his voice showing just how upset he was about the whole thing.

"Yes, I do." She responded, gently taking his hand in her own. "That would never happen to her because she has you. The first sign of illness you would have her straight to a doctor, Ben. Plus, while she may not remember it, she survived on the Isle for sixteen years living with Maleficent. I highly doubt after getting through that, that ruling the Kingdom will make her poorly or stress her out too much." CJ explained to him. Neither teen missing the sparks shooting up their arms, emanating from where their hands were touching.

Sighing Ben responded with "Thanks." as he raised his head his teal eyes locking onto CJ's brown ones. For a few minutes they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. It was only when Mal started singing that the two broke from the trance they seemed to be in. Ben quickly checked his phone and saw it was almost time for dinner and his mother would kill him if he was late. "I have to get Mal home. Mom hates it when were late for meals." He explained. "Mal let's get ready to go." Ben said to the toddler who pouted but started putting her things back.

"Yeah. No worries." CJ said, as the two teens stood from their seats. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to catch up with Ben properly but what could she do about it.

Turning she found Mal was stood putting her coat back on, ready to go home with Ben. But she turned back to the young king when she heard him clear his throat. "So I was wondering if we could catch up sometime? Maybe go out for a meal somewhere?" Ben asked the blonde and she could hear the nerves in his voice. Neither teen noticed Mal looking at them, smiling.

CJ was sure he was asking her out on a date but she wasn't going to push her luck and ask him directly. "That sounds great." The blonde responded, smiling as she did so. Ben smiled back at her before taking Mal's hand and leading her to the door.

"I'll text you?" Ben said/asked, receiving a nod from the blonde pirate the two teens said goodbye and Ben took Mal home. Both looking forward to the date and partly dreading it. He had no idea of CJ's interests, maybe Evie would help him plan something special for the blonde.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

 **So each time I have tried to write something for this story I have hit a huge writers block with it. Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? Or should I just delete this story?**

 **Please let me know with a review and PM**

 **Thanks,**

 **Bal09121994 x**


	11. A Bit Of Family Time

The ride back to the castle had been relatively calm, but Ben didn't miss the way Mal was smiling at him. It wasn't creeping him out but it was confusing him. The young purplette carried this on right through dinner and was still doing it in the family room, where the family were having some rare time alone together. Ben shared a confused look with his parents before turning to the little princess. "Mal, what are you smiling at?" Ben asked his sister.

"You going to marry CJ?" The purplette asked, shocking Ben, Belle and Adam. They had no idea where the five year old had gotten that but Belle and Adam immediately turned to face their son.

Ben and Mal locked eyes with each other and Mal gave the King a cheeky smile. "Ben, are you dating CJ?" Adam asked. Obviously he had warmed to the VK's since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had first arrived, they all held a special place in his heart. None more then Mal but he cared for them all.

The King mock glared at a smirking Mal before turning to his parents. "Not really. I asked her on a date but were aren't official or anything. I don't even know if she likes me in that way." He explained to his parents, both of which smiled in response. They were happy their son found someone who he actually cared about.

The King watched as his parents had a conversation with their eyes before turning back to him. "Well, we're happy for you Ben." Belle told her oldest child. Ben's smile could only grow at his parents approval. "You're listening to your heart, that's all that matters. CJ is a lovely girl." The mother said. All she wanted was for her children to be happy and healthy and it seemed that they were now.

"Tattle tale." Ben whispered jokingly to his little sister, causing the small purplette to laugh.

Mal grinned at her brother. "Benny and CJ, sitting in a tree..." The toddler started singing happily. This caused laughter to erupt from Belle and Adam as Ben moved to wrap his arms around his sister. The purplette quickly dodged him before carrying on. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang as she ran around the room away from her big brother. "First comes love, second marriage, then a baby in a royal carriage." She sang gleefully.

In all honestly Ben didn't care that she was singing it but he was never one to miss an opportunity to chase Mal. They rarely had time together anymore so when times like this come around Ben makes the most of them. After a while of letting Mal escape he finally wrapped his arms around the laughing five year old. Honestly he had thought Mal was the one for him romantically, but he knew now why they got close so fast. She was meant to be a part of his family, as the little sister he had always wanted.

The King held Mal close as she stopped laughing. He felt the toddler wrap he arms around his neck hugging him back. Neither sibling noticed their parents had stopped laughing and were watching the sweet embrace they were sharing. "I love you, Mal." He told her.

"Love you too, Benny." She responded placing a quick kiss to his cheek. The young King just wished he could have more times like this with the five year old and maybe once his aprents took over the kingdom he could.

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't a long chapter and not a lot happens but I hope you like it. So I have a good idea where I want this story to go now and should hopefully be back to regular updates. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. The Enchanted Lake

**I apologise for the long delay in updates, I am not very far off finishing this story and I couldn't work out how I wanted to end it. Also I have a third story planned for this series but would you guys read it? Please let me know x**

It wasn't long to Belle and Adam's coronation and the Council of Elders had gathered to go over a few things. As Ben looked around he noticed that a couple of members were missing. But before he could say or do anything Queen Leah had decided she had waited long enough for the others to arrive. "Okay, this is ridiculous!" Leah exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Where is Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine and Elsa!?" She asked.

Ben and Belle rolled their eyes at the Queen but as Lumière entered the entire room was filled with laughter. Belle, Adam and Ben shared a look, knowing they could hear Mal's laughter mixed in with the others. The trio stood along with Leah, Aladdin, Ferdinand, Phillip and Ariel and they followed the joy filled laughter along the corridor and towards a room that should be empty. Confused Adam quietly pushed the door open and found Mal sat around a small table with the missing council members, having a small tea party.

"More tea, Princess Aura?" Mal asked. The blonde princess couldn't help but smile at the way Mal said her name, she always had problems saying her full name so she had shortened it to Aura to make it easier for the toddler.

Picking up her small tea cup Aurora turned to Mal. "Yes please, Princess Mal." The blonde agreed and allowed the five year old to pour her some 'tea'.

Adam, Belle and Ben shared a smile as they watched for a few minutes but the cute tea party was interrupted by an impatient Queen Leah. "What is going on in here!?" the older woman exclaimed. Immediately gaining Mal, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine and Elsa's attention. The four adults simply smiled at the group while Mal was looking at Leah with a confused expression.

"We're having a tea party." Mal stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone heard Leah groan at this and Ben could feel himself getting stressed and began to feel sick again. "Well can we get on with the meeting please." Queen Leah said, exasperation and annoyance lacing her voice.

Everyone noticed Mal beginning to pout at Queen Leah for saying this. "But we're having fun." She said, her pout only growing.

"Mal." Ben said drawing the purplette's attention towards him and away from the older royal. "Why don't you and I go somewhere, just the two of us." The teen King suggested much to the annoyance of Queen Leah, but he simply didn't care about that. Mal's face lit up at the thought of getting to spend sometime with her big brother, she had missed him tremendously the past few months. After checking with his parents they could handle the meeting and a quick talk with Mrs Potts to get them something to eat sorted and the pair were finally on their way. Ben decided to take Mal to the Enchanted Lake since she didn't remember going the first time, which is why he was currently juggling a picnic basket and his little sister in his arms.

After a few minutes Ben was finally at the Enchanted lake and breathed a sigh of relief as he put down his sister and the basket. "Benny? Where are we?" The small purplette asked as she looked around in awe at the beautiful lake.

Ben couldn't help but smile as he began unpacking their food. "The Enchanted Lake." Ben responded. It didn't take long before there was only one thing left to unpack. "Mal." The King gently called out to his sister.

Mal turned around and her eyes immediately lit up as she spotted the container in her brother's hand. "Strawberries!" The purple haired toddler exclaimed before rushing towards the container. At the last minute Ben pulled it away from the small purplette causing her to pout adorably at her big brother. "Benny, strawberries." Mal whined as she continued to pout at him, causing Ben to laugh.

"Okay, stop pouting." Ben chuckled as he handed the toddler the container. The lid was immediately ripped off and the King couldn't help but laugh as Mal began eating the strawberries. No matter her age, Mal's love for strawberries was always there. He watched with a smile as she sat down in her blue and purple Evie dress with the box of fruit in her lap. But while Ben wanted to laugh he also knew he would have to talk to Mal. "Mal, I need to talk to you." He stated and Mal looked up at him, but she never stopped eating her strawberries.

"You know how you're Princess of Auradon?" The elder sibling asked and Mal immediately nodded. "Well one day, when you are old enough, you're going to rule Auradon." He told her but was shocked by her response.

The five year old purplette shouted "NO!" before throwing her strawberries on the floor and running off. Ben immediately stood and chased after her but Mal was slightly faster then him. He kept her in his sights but as she ran down the side of the river Ben saw her foot slip slightly. To his horror Mal didn't regain her footing and fell into the deep part of the lake, and without thinking he dived in after her. He reached her in a minute scooped the purplette into his arms, thankfully she was still awake/alert and was coughing the water up from her lungs but Ben was shocked. The teen King immediately ran home with Mal in his arms. He needed his parents and Fairy Godmother, now.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this. So again I have a third story planned, wuold you gusy read it? Let me know. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	13. After The Lake

Ben made it back to the castle in record time, only five minutes, with Mal coughing in his arms. He couldn't believe what had happened. The teen King burst through the door to the castle not bothering to stop running until he was in the family room, where he carefully placed the purplette on the couch. "Mom! Dad!" Ben shouted, hoping his parents would hear him.

Within minutes the former King and Queen rushed into the room and Belle immediately panicked when she didn't see Mal with him. "Ben, where is Mal!" She asked, worry lacing her voice. The teen pointed to the couch and the brunette mother slowly walked around gasping at the sight before her. "Adam call Fairy Godmother now. Ben, how did this happen?" She asked, moving to cover the soaking girl on the couch as her husband pulled out his phone and rang the Headmistress.

"I started to explain about her ruling when she's old enough. She shouted 'no' at me and ran off. I chased after her but damn, she's fast and as she got to the deep part of the lake she lost her footing and fell in." Ben explained. Belle couldn't help but worry for her daughter as she laid on the couch shivering. Carefully she covered the purplette with the blanket they kept in there but as the mother felt her head she could feel that Mal already had a temperature. "How did the meeting go?" He asked his mother.

Sighing Belle sat on the edge of the couch, holding her daughter's hand in her own. "Leah started kicking off again, as usual." She told her son. She was glad her son hadn't been present at the meeting as the stress from Leah and the way he spoke about Mal would have stressed him to the point of him being ill again.

The growl that Ben emitted reminder the brunette so much of her husband she couldn't have stopped the small smile from forming across her face if she wanted to. "What was her problem this time?" Ben growled out as his gaze shifted between his mother and sister. The teen King was attempting to remain quiet as he noticed his sister had fallen asleep, despite her shivering and temperature.

"She said that because Mal isn't biologically ours she isn't fit to rule and the throne should be handed to another family who have an heir." Belle said, her own annoyance at the woman showing in her voice. They had been that focussed on Mal and each other they hadn't seen Fairy Godmother enter the room and stand next to Adam.

"What!?" The teen king exclaimed. He felt bad as Mal flinched slightly but thankfully she didn't wake up. "How could she say that!?" Ben whispered but his anger was still heard loud and clear. "She may not be related biologically but she's still a part of this family. There isn't a bad bone in her body and no one else would rule Auradon better then Mal would." Ben ranted. He didn't understand what Leah's proplem was with Mal but it was really starting to annoy him.

Belle looked up at her son and smiled in agreement with him. He was completely right. "I know. But sometimes I think it would be easier if she were related biologically. Then Leah wouldn't be able to cause problems like this." The brunette mother said with a sigh.

"I believe that's something I can help with." Fairy Godmother said, finally announcing her presence. "Was that what you wanted to see me about?" She asked and immediately Ben and Belle shook their heads. At their response the headmistress walked forward, gasping in shock as her eyes settled on Mal. "My god, what happened!?" She exclaimed as she stepped towards the sleeping purplette.

 **Author's Note: So I know this wasn't very long but I hope you guys enjoyed it. There's two chapters left before I will be writing the sequel, if you guys would read one. Please let me know. Please review and tell me what you thought x**


	14. Back To Normal

As Fairy Godmother looked down at the sleeping purplette she summoned her wand from the museum. "We were at the lake and she ran off when I told her she would become Queen one day. She lost her footing and fell into the lake, when I pulled her our she was like this." Ben explained to the Fairy Godmother.

The Headmistress simply smiled at the King. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." She said. "The Enchanted Lake washes away all spells and enchantments on a person." She explained and the royal families eyes grew as they settled on the purple haired teen. With a wave of her wand Fairy Godmother covered the purplette in a blue glow for a few seconds before it disappeared. "She's sixteen again, the same age she was before she turned into a toddler."

"But if she's sixteen then she will be the one coronated in six weeks time, not me and Belle." Adam said, worry lacing his voice. But as he saw his wife with a wide eyes expression he knew he hadn't said the right thing and maybe he should have waited to mention it.

Belle looked worriedly between Mal, Adam and Fairy Godmother and everyone noticed. "Will she remember anything from while she was a toddler?" She asked Fairy Godmother, but her eyes remained on Mal's sleeping form. "I mean will she remember us adopting her, her now being Princess and next in line for the throne?" Both Adam and Ben turned to the Headmistress at this, neither had thought about what would happen if she didn't remember.

The sigh that the older fairy released didn't help ease their worries at all. "We won't know until she wakes up in afraid. Also when I cast my spell I picked up on something else, she appears to be getting the flu." Fairy Godmother told them. Both Ben and Adam nodded but Belle didn't acknowledge anything. She couldn't help but worry about her daughter, because whether Mal remembered of not she was Mal's mother. "Also is her being biologically related to you something you would like?" She asked. It was this question that snapped Belle from her thoughts.

"How would it work?" The mother asked, earning a smile from Fairy Godmother. It was no secret that the royal family loved Mal like she had always been with them, even though in reality it had only been a few years.

Still smiling Fairy Godmother looked between Belle and Adam. "It would be a simple spell I would perform while you hold Mal's hands in your own. It will transfer you DNA to her and she will be your daughter biologically then." She explained. "It will not change her appearance just her DNA." Fairy Godmother clarified looking between the two royals. She could see Ben looking at them with hopeful eyes, wanting nothing more then Mal to be his sister. The fact that it would shut Leah up makes it an even better idea.

Adam and Belle shared a smile with each other before Belle turned back to the fairy. "We are happy to but we have to talk to Mal about it first." She told the Headmistress. "It has to be her choice, not ours." Belle stated and Fairy Godmother nodded.

"I understand. Just give me a ring if Mal decided to go ahead with the spell and I'll come back. For now there's nothing I can to until she makes a decision." The Headmistress told the three royals before disappearing in a small cloud of light blue smoke.

Belle sat on the edge of the couch and took Mal's hand once more while Ben and Adam looked down at the slumbering purplette. They stayed like this for a while, the only movement was Belle's thumb gently running over Mal's knuckles. But after a while Adam broke the silence in the family room. "Belle? Maybe we should wake her up. If she's getting flu she will need some tablets." He suggested.

Reluctantly Belle nodded to heer husband. She knew he was right but she wasn't sure if she was ready to find out if Mal remembered her time with them. But she pushed her feelings to a side as she released the purplette's hand. Mal's health came before her feelings. "Mal, honey." Belle gently called to the teen. When she didn't stir Belle gently shook Mal's arm. "Wake up, sweetie." She said.

As Mal began to wake Belle leant back a little, not knowing if the teen would freak out at having her so close. The mother's heart sank a little as Mal opened her eyes, her confusion could clearly be seen. "What's going on? How did I get here?" The teen said, looking around at the three others in the room.

Mal looked between the three royals in the room, all of whom were looking at her with concern and a little apprehension. She didn't understand it but she noticed her voice counded a little rough. "Mal." Ben said immediately gaining the purplette's attention. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 **Author's Note: One chapter left before the end of this story guys. Thank you for the reviews, there is another story planned and written for this series but that one will probably be the last in this series. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. Will Mal Remember?

Adam, Ben and Belle watched as Mal concentrated, each of them preparing for the worst. "I remember going to sleep in mine and Evie's dorm." She stated and the three other royals shared a confused look. She was basically forgetting almost three years of her life. "Then I had this weird dream and woke up here." Mal told them.

"What kind of weird dream?" Adam asked and Mal couldn't help but look at him oddly.

Mal had woken in a different room to the one she remembered falling asleep in but he was asking about her dreams. Still she decided to humor him. "It's weird. I dreamed I was a kid again and I was kidnapped by Maleficent but you guys saved me and adopted me. I was then coronated as Princess of Auradon and grew up in a loving home." She began to explain. Since Mal was currently fiddling with the blanket covering her she didn't notice the smiles the three shared. "Until Ben started getting ill, which scared me. Then right before I woke up me and ben were at the lake and he told me I was going to rule Auradon when I grow up and I ran away, not wanting to become ill like Ben had from the stress and pressure, and fell in the lake." She told them, unknowingly answering Ben's question of why she ran away.

Both Adam and Ben turned to Belle as Mal finished speaking. They both wanted Belle to take the lead on this as neither of them knew what to say. Seeing this Belle turned to face the purplette smiling. "Mal, what if I told you it wasn't a dream? That everything you just said really happened and you are our daughter and Ben's sister?" She questioned the teen.

The purple haired teen raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd say you were mocking me." She stated and the smile fell from Belle's face. "And since that's the case I'm leaving." Mal threw the blanket off of her forcing Belle to stand, but as the teen stood she went dizzy. On instinct the mother reached out and wrapped her arm around the purplette's waist.

"What if I could prove to you that your weren't dreaming and we aren't mocking you?" She asked the teen.

Mal looked at her skeptically, unsure why the former Queen would be carrying this on. But Mal answered her anyway. "Then I would be absolutely overjoyed." She responded. "I've always wanted a family that actually care but my dream just seemed too good to be true and I'm not a little kid anymore so I know it's a dream." She told them.

"Ben, get the purple photo album please." She said and the King immediately moved to do as he was asked. When he passed the album to Belle she immediately handed it to the purple haired teen next to her.

Carefully Mal sat down, with Belle's help, and opened the album. As her eyes fell on the first picture she couldn't help but gasp. There on the front page was a picture of her at her coronation she had 'dreamed of'. She should have known Belle wouldn't lie about this and the further she looked in the album the more she was convinced her 'dream' had been real. As she god to the end of the photo album she had tears in her eyes. Looking up she noticed Belle staring at her with warm brown eyes. "Mom?" She said. Smiling once more Belle nodded and that was all it took for the purplette to allow her tears to fall as she threw herself at her mother. "I love you, Mom."

Belle felt like she was on cloud nine as she smiled at Adam and Ben. "I love you too baby." She responded, simply holding her now teenaged daughter.

Once Mal had calmed and after she had hugged her father and brother as well, she was sat next to her mother once more. Mal rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and was looking at her dad and brother, not quite believing she finally had the family she had always dreamed of having. "So Mal, there's two things we wanted to talk to you about." Adam stated and Mal looked at him with confusion written on her face. "First is you know that in six weeks you will be coronated as Queen." He stated. He knew Mal wouldn't take it well but it was now out of their control.

"What!?" Mal exclaimed from her seat by Belle. "How is that possible!? I know nothing about running the Kingdom!" She ranted. She could feel herself panicking but willed herself to relax. She hadn't had a panic attack since being on the Isle, she really didn't want to start now.

With a sigh Ben drew Mal's attention towards him. "It's out of our hands Mal. Since your over sixteen you're the next heir to the throne since I have to step down." He explained and the purplette took a deep breath. For some reason Mal started to think about life on the Isle, before she had come to Auradon, which led to thoughts of how she could improve the isle as Queen. "You'll be shadowing me for the next six weeks and I'll help you learn everything you need to know." The King promised her with a smile.

But as she began thinking of what that would entale she realized Adam had only spoken about one thing when he said he wanted to talk about two things."What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"How would you feel about being biologically our daughter?" He asked.

Gasping the purple haired teen looked up at her smiling mother before turned back to her dad. "Is it possible" She asked and her family couldn't help but smile at the hope and enthusiasm in her voice.

Nodding Ben decided to step in. "Yeah Fairy Godmother mentioned it before we woke you up." he said as Mal turned to him. "It won't change your appearance just your DNA and it's really simple as well."

"Is that something you would like?" Belle asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Mal nodded eagerly to her mother as a large smile spread across her face. "Then we will call Fairy Godmother and arrange it." She promised her daughter who was simply beaming at her. "But first you need some flu tablets and some rest." She stated and Mal rolled her eyes but allowed her mother to help her lay back down, she was aching and felt far to cold to actually argue with her.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this story. The sequel will be up soon and is called 'Becoming Queen Of Auradon'. I hope you all like it x**


	16. Author's Note - Sequel

**Hey Guys!**

 **The first chapter of the sequel has been uploaded. It is called 'Becoming Queen Of Auradon'. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
